Preschool blues
by inupup-kagkitty
Summary: inuyasha needs a job for money, and band purposes, but his job is one that no one would want, and his partner is someone he would never think of meeting. Inukag R
1. Getting up

I'm back, after so much studying yawn …oh well, heres my new story Yay!!!

Sorry to keep others waiting, but after so much work, I thought of a story! Yay!

PRESCHOOL BLUES

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, awoken by the noise of his alarm clock, god he hated Mondays'

Inuyasha's clawed hand came out of his sheets and smashed the alarm clock, leaving it shattered in hundreds of pieces, and got up, and sat on his bed

Inuyasha looked at his alarm clock and threw every piece in the trash, while opening a drawer to reveal about 50 alarm clocks. Inuyasha took one and set it to the right time, and placed it.

Inuyasha looked at his room, and just smiled. Bed messed up, socks on his desk, clothes on the floor, oh well, he was only sixteen, well, almost.

Inuyasha got up and…

"WHOA!"

BAM

Fell to his face, he looked behind him, and there was what he slipped on

"My skateboard" he smiled "been looking for this everywhere

And his mom said he could find nothing in his messy room, he showed her.

Inuyasha opened his closet door, almost nothing in there; everything was out on the floor.

Inuyasha sighed and took a clean Billy talent tour shirt man I want one of those.. and a pair of baggy black jeans, put on some socks, took his binder and skateboard and left the room.

Inuyasha looked up to see his older brother, Sesshomaru. The 'smart' one the more 'powerful' the more 'organized' one. He didn't care.

Inuyasha put his skateboard on the tip of the first stair, Sesshomaru looked.

"Go ahead, kill yourself, it'll save me the trouble" Sesshomaru said, with no care what so ever

Inuyasha looked at him and smirked " Bet you five bucks I won't get a scratch"

Sesshomaru looked, and his ears jerked up "I doubt you have that much"

Inuyasha searched though his pocket, and got out a crumpled five-dollar bill "Ha!"

Sesshomaru took his thick wallet, searched through his hundred dollar bills, and got a Five.

"How do you get so much money?" Inuyasha looked in awe

"You get a job you idiot" Sesshomaru sighed

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to him, just got on his skateboard looked at sesshy, and…

PUSH

Sesshomaru quickly pushed Inuyasha down, skateboard flying in the air with him and landed with a 'thump' perfectly on the ground

"I still got it" Inuyasha smirked

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and threw down the five dollar bill and left to get ready for school.

Inuyasha dived to catch it, and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, I need a new guitar, and amp, and not just ANY guitar, the new one… can I get some money?" inuyasha looked at his mom, hoping for a good response

"How much?" his mom looked at him while baking eggs

"Ummm…." Inuyasha said, taking out the magazine "About…. 4355 dollars…"

"4355 dollars????? Just what kind of guitar is this?" his mom yelled, spilling the eggs

"It's the signed one from Ian D'sa, he's the guitarist in the band Billy Talent" said Inuyasha, pointing at his shirt "limited edition"

"If you would really want it, you'd get a job" said his mom, cleaning the eggs off the floor

"Come on! I'll do chores, I'll give you an I O U" Inuyasha pleaded

"NO!" she yelled, "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Inuyasha growled "Damn Sesshomaru"

"Why don't you ask me for money?" Sesshomaru smirked, coming down the stairs

"Because I don't take money from fags' He said

"Fine, get a JOB" Sesshomaru laughed evilly

"Now Sesshomaru, be nice" mom said

"Fine, I'll find a job! And I'll be happy, I'll get a job at that guitar store in the mall, I can get discounts too! Watch and learn how to really make money!" AS He said that, he walked out the front door riding his skateboard

BAM

CRASH

Car stopping

BOOM

Sesshomaru shook his head 'idiot…'

"I'M OKAY!"

Heh, heh, heh, evil, evil me, what'll happen next? Hehehe REVIEW!! OR NO MORE WILL COME! Now I must go study before my teacher kills me tomorrow, and before you go, you will review…


	2. Trouble

K chapter two… Sigh not many reviews, sigh oh well… enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: leave me alone I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha quickly got up and skated his way to school, dashing by crowds and students going to school, even making one fall.

He gently stopped when he got to the school, looked around and saw Miroku.

"HEY! MIROKU" he shouted as he skated towards him

Miroku turned around with his usual smile

"Looks like you finally found your skateboard" he laughed

"Hey what about you? You lost your drum sticks for about a year now, you can't find it in your room" Inuyasha smirked

Miroku, Inuyasha, Nobunaga and Shippou had a band called "Dark death" Inuyasha and Nobunaga were guitar, Miroku drums, and Shippou was the bass guitar.

"So I was thinking about a new guitar and amp, you know, the new Ian D'sa one" Inuyasha looked at him while going to there lockers.

"Sounds great, you should get it, your old one is making dying sounds" Miroku smirked

"One problem" he said

"What?" Miroku said when they got to there lockers

"No money" Inuyasha sighed opening his locker and putting his skateboard in

"Then get a job" Miroku said

"I am, come with me after school the guitar shop in the mall, I'll get a job there, and a discount too" Inuyasha smiled

"Are you kidding? I tried for a job there three times already, first time I got fired, and the other times they wouldn't rehire me, It's sad" Miroku sighed

"I wonder why you got fired Miroku…" Inuyasha said sarcastically, pointing at the pictures in his locker, next to the Dark death logo

"Hey, don't blame me" Miroku said, holding up his hand

"Right…"

Just then the bell rang for class

"Come on, let's go" Inuyasha said

As they walked to there class room, Inuyasha saw they had a substitute today, he smiled and shook his head at the old lady 'This is going to be funny… Time for the old trick'

While the teacher wasn't looking, he took some chalk and went to the teachers white chair; he smashed the chalk in his hands and spread in over the white chair.

Kagome was just walking in when she saw what inuyasha was doing, and gasped

"You shouldn't be playing tricks on the substitute, It's not polite" Kagome stared at him

Inuyasha looked in disgust at the geek; he came closer to her face and growled "Why? You gonna tell?"

Kagome looked at the class, everyone looking at her, everyone on Inuyasha side, she knew it would be better to stay out of it then be social bait

"Um… No, why would I tell" kagome mumbled

Inuyasha smirked "You so easy to scare"

"I wasn't scared" Kagome said, going to her desk, followed by Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in his spot behind kagome, and to his right was Miroku, to his left, Nobunaga and behind him, Shippou.

Nobunaga had faded black cargo shorts and a three days grace fan shirt on with his black tattered skater shoes. Shippou had long dark blue jeans on with two chains and a Franz Ferdinand fan shirt on, with his red and blue skaters. Miroku had on dark blue denim shorts, a green day fan shirt on and grey skaters, they all had there favorite band shirts on.

"What's up Inuyasha" said Shippou and Nobunaga, one after another

"Hey we saw what you did to the teacher's chair" Miroku laughed

"Yup" inuyasha smirked

Shippou leaned forward "So band practice at Nobunaga's after school"

"Yeah but better make it five o'clock I'm going for an interview at the guitar shop, I need a new guitar, so I need a job" Inuyasha sighed

"Okay class! Let's begin!" the teacher sat up from her chair and turned to the chalk board

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" the whole class laughed

The teacher looked back, stopping the laughter, she wrote on the board 'MRS BLACKBOTTOM"

The whole class started laughing, and a few pointed and the whiteness on her black skirt

Mrs. 'black-bottom' looked at her pants, then to the chair, and her face went red

"Who did this?" she yelled

Kagome's hand shivered, she didn't want to, but she had to, her hand pointed back at inuyasha, then Inuyasha stopped laughing, so did the class

"Young man! What is your name?" she yelled

"Inuyasha…"

"Well, Inuyasha, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled

Inuyasha got up giving kagome a killing look, and walked out of the classroom, leaving everyone looking at kagome, and Nobunaga making a 'cutting throat' action

Kagome gulped "Oh man…

Happy? Great, PLZPLZPLZ REEEEEEEEVIEW!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE


	3. Jobs

No comment…to depressed form homework pile of homework falling form the sky

Inuyasha walked down the halls slowly, taking his time " down to the river below, running form the inferno, you'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name, I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame…. DOWN TO THE RIVER BELOW!" He sang out loud as he reached the office.

He slowly went in and reached the front office, the lady looked up "In trouble again, are we?" she smirked

"Yeah Mrs. Kaede…" Inuyasha mumbled

"Well, you know the drill" Mrs. Kaede said, not looking up from her paper work

"Yup, 500 word essay" Inuyasha said "Can I use the computer?" he asked

"Sure" Mrs. Kaede mumbled, still not looking up

Inuyasha went in the computer room and signed on

"Okay…" he mumbled

Inuyasha went to a copy of his last 500-word essay (it happens a lot) and changed "be respectful in the cafeteria" to "Be respectful to the teacher"

He printed…

"And done." Slowly looking at the clock, he decided to... play some games, yeah…

BACK IN CLASS

Kagome had gotten at least 50 death notes form everyone in the class saying things like 'You mess with Inuyasha, you die' and much more like that, and many repeats

KAGOMES P.O.V.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

Great, finally end of the day… Phew, better go to work now, the kids are coming soon

END OF KAGOME'S P.O.V

Inuyasha went to his locker, getting his skateboard, waiting for Miroku

"Where's that monk-

SMASH

"Ow…" said Miroku on the floor, Inuyasha hadn't even moved

"What are you doing? I have to get that job, get up!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Miroku up

"Sorry, my skateboard went out of control" Miroku said, getting his things form his locker

"Whatever let's go" Inuyasha sighed,

Skateboarding down the hall, passing by people

"Hey Inuyasha!" Yelled Kikyo, a cheerleader in the Shikon high school

Inuyasha didn't look back, God, he hated preps, especially Kikyo

Finally at the mall, the two picked up their skateboards and walked in

"Hey look, there's help wanted at this place" said Miroku, pointing at the mall's preschool

"A preschool? Have you gone insane Miroku? Punks don't work at a preschool," Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah, the kids would probably faint when they saw you" Miroku mumbled

"What did you say?" Inuyasha looked

"Who me? Nothing"

Inuyasha just growled

"Finally, the guitar store" Miroku said, as they reached the front entrance

That place was guitar heaven, big sign saying "NOW SELLING IAN D"SA SIGNED GUITARS" was all Inuyasha could think about

Electric guitars everywhere shining bright, punks walking aside form him, trying out the guitars

'I'm in heaven' Inuyasha thought and smirked

"Well, go ahead" Miroku smiled

Inuyasha walked to the front desk to a purple Mohawk punk with a nose ring, inuyasha winced

"Uhh… C-can I get a job here?" Inuyasha mumbled

"How old?" he asked

"Uh… I'm almost sixteen" Inuyasha said

"Sorry, have to be eighteen or older to work here, and you need full experience" the guy shook his head, waving his Mohawk

"What? Since when?" Inuyasha yelled

The guy pointed to a sign beside him reading "MUST BE EIGHTEEN OR OLDER TO APLLY FOR A JOB"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR MANAGER" inuyasha yelled hard, punching a hole in the front desk

The Mohawk dude looked up, pointing at his badge, and inuyasha read : STORE MANAGER CHAD

Inuyasha grew red "Well Charlie-

"Chad"

"WHATEVER!"

"I'll have to ask you to get out or I'll have to call security" he said, picking up his phone

"Fine, who would want a job here anyways?" Inuyasha stammered, and left

Miroku was sitting on a bench, sleeping

"MIROKU" inuyasha yelled

He quickly got up "I DIDN"T DO IT" Miroku mumbled opening his eyes

"Oh it's just you… did you get the job?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GOT THE JOB?" inuyasha yelled

"Wow, cool it, you'll find another job"

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

"Well, we tried West 49, Music world, future shop, Pic world, Punkstore, yet I didn't get a job

I think you got a world record of 'get out or I'll call security' ever" Miroku laughed, "You could always try-

'Don't say the preschool" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku sighed "Fine, then you'll never get the Ian D'sa guitar sigh too bad…"

Inuyasha stared into space "Ian…D'saaaaaaaaaaaa" he mumbled,

"Miroku sighed "Yup…" 'Hehehe'

5 MINUTES LATER

Inuyasha walked put of the preschool "That guitar better be worth it, and if anyone sees me here Miroku, I'll kill YOU"

YAY REVIEW PLEASE????


	4. New job, not so likable

Ok here is the chapter…sigh

BEEP BEEPBEEEPBEEP

Alarm clock again, and it was Saturday, his first day of work, yup he works at weekends too, but only for half the time, just so he can get the guitar faster

"Noooo, five more minutes!" Inuyasha mumbled under his bed sheets

Sesshomaru slowly opened the door and walked in "I heard you got a job"

Inuyasha flung out of bed "Who told you that!"

"Your idiot friend miroku…"

"Im gonna kill him.." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath looking at the ceiling

"So, whats your job? Half-breed Psychiatrist?" Sesshomaru smirked, proud of joke

"No" Inuyasha said, smiling sarcasticly

"Then what is it" Sesshomaru said, leaning against the wall

"Don't lean against my wall! You'll give it germs"

"funny, now tell me before I find out for myself" Sesshomaru said heading out

"Well…Umm.." Inuyasha said, thinking of a good lie

"I knew it, you don't have a job"

"I do so! I work at the guitar world down at the mall! Hah! In your face" Inuyasha said, thinking of what he had just said

"Right…" Sesshomaru said walking out

Inuyasha sat on his bed, thinking of what he had just said and hitting himself on the forehead

"Inuyasha! Better get up you will be late!" His mom yelled from downstairs

Oh right! Inuyasha got up looked around his room and picked up a navy blue AC/DC shirt with skater shorts and his skateboard, good ol' skateboards…

"Coming" Said inuyasha, running down the stairs

"Ok, better head out, getting late" said his mom, getting her purse

"Yeah Im leaving now"

"Oh I heard you got a Job-

"BYE GONNA BE LATE" He said, running out with his skateboard

"That boy, never know what he's up to" Said his mom, shaking her head

Inuyasha skated down the block to the mall, passing Kikyo, and as always, she said hi, and as always, he ignored her

Inuyasha finally got there, right on time, pretty proud of himself, on the first day too, He remembered the first day of school, he would always be late, this was probably some luck

Inuyasha looked around, making sure no one was watching him or looking his way, he didn't want people to see him going in a preschool. HE slowly walked in and…

"Hello! Welcome to Happy Days Preschool Where the happiest kids get even happier! How may I help you!" said a young woman, about 23, short blonde hair, a white skirt down to her knees, and a bright yellow top

'Where the happiest kids get even happier?' Inuyasha thought 'What have I gotten myself into…'

"Umm, yeah I signed up for a job here… Im think starting today?" Inuyasha said, looking at the lady, big wide smile that wouldn't move, It was scary

"Oh well silly! You have to come for a interview first! Why don't we start now?" The lady said, treating him like a 4 year-old

Inuyasha just stood there, silly? How old did she think he was? 4?

"Umm… ok sure"

The lady directed him to a room with bright blue walls that had lots of posters, mainly saying "BE HAPPY AT SCHOOL,IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR EDUCATION!"

"Ok, so what skills do you have with kids?" she asked, getting a pen and paper

"Umm, none? I am the youngest kid in the family, so I don't know how..." Inuyasha said, looking over, trying to see what she was writing

"Are you good at being happy and greeting people?" she asked again

"Umm, no" Inuyasha said, scratching his head. This wasn't going very well

"Ok then… Umm.. Can you play with kids easily, or calm them down?" she asked, running out of ideas

"By discipline" Said inuyasha smiling, maybe this was going good

"Ok… I got your job here" said the lady, no longer smiling, and showing him the paper

"Cash register and sign-in?" Inuyasha frowned slumping in his seat

"Just for now, it will get better if you learn to be happy" she said strictly "It's not easy believe me and don't take it personally" she said sour, what happened to miss 'be happy'

"Umm… ok" said Inuyasha, now a bit frightened by her

"You start tomorrow, for now you can look how people do there work, analyze it" she said, storming out of the room

OK done, review or no more :D thank you!


	5. coworker friends

DEEDEE lol, ok do you have msn messenger? If so what is it I can give you some highlights on what's gonna happen

"Thank you for coming to Happy Days Preschool, where the happiest kids get even happier…Bye" Inuyasha slumped down, saying every word slowly, then, he finally got out of his seat going around to look at the people who worked there

He stepped in a room called "Main Room" he heard some singing, then opened the door

… "And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!" They sang

Inuyasha looked in disgust "Erm.."

The lady in the middle of the circle looked up at him and smiled big "What can I do for you, young man"

"Umm, I got a job here… the lady said I should analyze people….yeah" said inuyasha looking at the kids, all staring at him

"Well, what's your job here?" the lady said, slowly getting up

Inuyasha looked at her, it seemed like she was talking slowly for him to understand what she was saying .. so inuyasha did the same

"Caaaaaash Reeeeegiiisteeeer" Inuyasha said, clearly

"Ooooookaaaaay ….. gooo tooo theeee frooont deeesk" She smiled , taking her time with every word

Inuyasha winced "What the hell"

"Umm… k"

Inuyasha walked slowly, fading sounds of toddlers singing behind him made him look back in anger…. He hated kids

He kept on walking to the register… he thought

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

Oh my god that was freaky, why did I get a job HERE, well.. I didn't have many choices left, … I had to work at one of the Girl Shops, or perfume shops, but my nose is too sensitive for the perfume, it would give me a headache…

…Wait, where am I going? Where's the register? Great, I'm lost … in a preschool.. with little kids… singing nursery rhymes …. With the 'happiest people'

BAM

"Oh sorry, didn't know anyone was there did I hit you?" A girl with long black hair slowly turned around-

"Inuyasha?" Said the girl

Inuyasha looked up, a bit dizzy from the door hitting him in the face

Wait, is that… "Kagome?" Oh great shes gonna tell everyone I work here.. think think think….

END OF INUYASHAS P.O.V.

Kagome went red "Im so sorry!" she looked away, crying

Inuyasha got up, looking at her "Hey why are you crying, I'm okay, it takes more than that to hurt me, so stop crying the salty smell is killing me"

Kagome let out a sob, then cried even louder

Inuyasha looked supprised "Wait- Don't cry! I'm going to get fired!" Inuyasha looked around, trying to find tissues

Kagome looked back -sniffle- "YOU work HERE?" She said, surprised, with a expression saying 'are you serious?'

"umm… only for a while" Inuyasha smirked… hoping she wouldn't tell anyone

"Oh…" she said frowning

"What?"

"Nothing…just, its funny I guess" Kagome looked down

"Funny? You better not tell anyone! Or I really will kill you" Inuyasha said angrily, turning red,

"I don't know" Kagome said thinking…

"What? Look Im warning you!" Inuyasha yelled

"YOUR GOING TO WAKE THE KIDS UP!" Kagome yelled in his face

The door beside Kagome slowly opened, and a little girl cam out "Miss Kagome, Is nap time over?" She said, rubbing her eyes

"No Rin" Kagome said, getting down to the child's level

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and her eyes went wide "He has doggy ears! That's so cute! Can I pet them?"

Inuyasha looked offended "NO YOU CAN NOT PET MY EARS!" he yelled

"Rin, I think you should go back to your nap" Kagome said, brushing her fingers through her hair

"Ok…" Rin went back in the room and fell asleep on the couch

"Ok, I'm not going to tell anyone… but you have to do something for me…" Kagome said quietly, looking into Inuyashas eyes

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow "What exactly do you mean…"

"Well, I heard you have a band, and theres going to be a Spring Fling soon, so I was wondering-

"If I could play at the dance?" Inuyasha finished

"Yeah, but for free" Kagome smiled

"Free? No way!" Inuyasha yelled, crossing his arms

"Fine! I wonder how you'll take it when I tell everyone that you work in a PRESCHOOL" Kagome said, turning away walking

"Wait!"

Kagome looked back smiling

"Fine We'll play at the stupid spring fling dance… but if you tell ANYONE I work here, you'll be hearing form my people" Inuyasha said, turning around

"Thanks!" shouted kagome, jumping up and down, and walked down the hall

'Ok now … Where is the front desk…" Inuyasha looked around, and decided to follow the hall in front of him

He took lots of turns and past lots of hallways to get to the front desk

"Finally!" said Inuyasha, looking at a sign that read 'FRONT DESK'

He looked at the person working there, just a high school girl ….wait a minute…

She looked up form her magazine at Inuyasha "INUYASHA!" she squealed

"Oh… Hi…Um, what's your name again?" Inuyasha said, looking confused

"Kikyo, remember, I always say hi to you" she said, getting up from her chair

She was wearing a pink frizzy mini skirt and a tight white top that said 'call me' and her hair was down, with a flower clip on the side … high heels, pink, pink, more pink… and a thick layer of make up … yup, your average prep ….

Inuyasha looked at her and gave a weak smile

"Isn't this great?" Kikyo said, leaning closer to Inuyasha

"What?" he said

"Were working partners!" Kikyo said smiling

Great, this day could only get 'better'

Ok review


	6. injury

I CANT BELIEVE I GOT NO REVIEWS... well I can actually this isn't that good… meh…

Disclaimer: I do own Sesshy! Happy now?

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to wake up from her alarm clock

She quickly got up and turned her alarm clock off before she got a headache from the random beeping.

Kagome thought of yesterday… bumping into Inuyasha…Wow…. She quickly smacked herself on the forehead and continued her thought… Why would he be working at a preschool? I mean, he had to be pretty desperate to work somewhere where to descent guy would ever work, But wait… If she told people, everyone would think she's popular, and she could get revenge on inuyasha! But, he had promised her that his band would play at the dance… But maybe he was lying! Maybe right at the dance they would just leave! She would have to make sure that he would come.

She suddenly felt a cold wind behind her, and she looked out the window, yup, it was that time of year again, it was winter, and it was snowing…

Kagome got up from her bed and closed the window, looking out at the snowflakes falling gently down from the sky.

"Kagome, are you up? Quick get ready for school" Her mom yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah Mom!" Kagome shouted back, still looking at the snowflakes

But she mad herself look away, and got dressed for school

INUYASHA'S HOUSE

"GIVE ME MY SKATEBOARD BACK I KNOW YOU HAVE IT SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled, banging on Sesshomaru's door

"Why would I have your old tattered skateboard?" Sesshomaru said, plainly

"FINE, I'M TELLING MOM!" He yelled, giving up and leaving to get ready

Ordinary school day, so ordinary clothes would do… red shirt, Jeans, And tattered skaters, his binder, skateboard, wait, NO skateboard

"I'LL REALLY TELL MOM YOU KNOW!" He yelled again

"It's probably in your messy room" Sesshomaru said, walking by his room

"No its not-

BAM

Inuyasha fell face forward down on the floor on a pile of clothes, he looked back and-

"MY SKATEBOARD!" he …squealed? Looking behind him

Sesshomaru came back quickly to his door "did you just squeal?"

"Umm... No!' He said, getting up, hugging his skateboard

"Oh my god …"

"NO IM NOT!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a pillow at Sesshy, and he just stepped to the side and dodged it

"GET LOST"

"Fine, I have an interview today anyways" Sesshomaru said, getting his wallet and jacket "And it's not like you can go out with your skateboard today"

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?" said Inuyasha, checking his skateboard

"Him? Oh my god you love that thing… Oh and it's snowing today" Sesshomaru walked downstairs for some breakfast

"Snow?" Inuyasha said, looking out his window, at the snowflakes

He got a navy sweater and put it on "It shouldn't be too cold out there" He looked at his skateboard "Sorry, can't ride you today, it's snowing" He stopped for a while "Yeah I know, I'll miss you too" He said, and with that he threw his skateboard on his pile of clothes and left downstairs

"So Fluffy, Where's your interview at anyways?" Inuyasha said, going in the kitchen

"Don't call me that, Puppy, and you're not old enough to know" Sesshomaru said, heading out the door

Just then, Inuyasha's mom came "Hi Inuyasha, Ready to go?"

"Mom, Sesshomaru's working somewhere odd… he won't tell me where-

"Don't even think about following him, remember what happened last time you followed him?" His mom said, turning around and looking him in the eyes

Inuyasha thought, Last year, March 18th, he was following Sesshy in an office then the security came and thought he was there to steal there 'secret code' … he didn't even know what they were talking about, so he ran out as fast as possible, making sure Sesshomaru didn't see him "HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE, STOP HIM!"

"But mom, he was up to something, it was like a 'secret code' or something, that's what they said, and the security seemed to be seriously on guard for people trying to steal it

"No more talk about this, he has a car now, you won't be able to follow him anyways, last time your skateboard broke and im not paying for a new one, you always insist on the most expensive ones…" His mom said "I have to leave for work, hurry your late!"

Inuyasha looked at the clock "NINE THIRTY?" He yelled, he quickly took a piece of toast, his binder, and he left out he front door

Inuyasha was running down the street like a mad man, and quickly stopped in front of a crowd "Hey move it! I'm late!" He yelled

The crowd of men looked back at him with an evil glare, they seemed to be some kind of trades people, and with the most surprised shock, Sesshomaru was there in the crowd, looking at him with a stare saying 'what are you doing here?'

"Umm…" Inuyasha said, looking at Sesshy, then the men around him, but he quickly went through the crowd, and kept on running towards Shikon high

Inuyasha was confused with what just happened, But he didn't think, he had to go for school

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

Oh my god could I be nay slower? Im going to be late! This is the time where I really need a watch!

END OF KAGOME'S P.O.V.

Kagome ran as fast as she ever had in her life, passing by people, and even some of her friends told her to stop, but she had to keep on running, the snowflakes were cold on her face and she was shivering more then ever, her knit jacket couldn't keep her warm enough, neither could her scarf

People around her were yelling at her to stop, and that she was going to hurt herself, but she couldn't listen, she had never been late for school, and she wasn't going to let snow ruin her perfect attendance.

Suddenly, everything went slow, Kagome slid on ice and fell back on to the cold ice on the cement, and everything went pitch black, she couldn't move, the last thing she heard was her own yell

INUYASHAS P.O.V

Late, late, late, now I have to stay after school! And im going to be late for work, and im going to get fired then im never going to get the guitar and-

What the…. Oh my god, is that? Kagome?

END OF INUYASHA'S P.O.V

Inuyasha knelt down on the ice, and looked at her face, there was a small scar, but she was cold and felt frozen,

Inuyasha took his sweater off in the cold, feeling snowflakes falling on his face, He quickly wrapped his sweater around kagome and picked her up and headed towards the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

Ok now heres the chapter, sorry everyone, im a bit lazy (ha-ha)

"Ka-kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled out, looking down at the still body 'is she dead? Oh my god... What am I going to do oh my god oh my god-?

cough cough

Kagome slowly started to open her eyes but everything was blurry, she had a huge headache, it felt like someone was smashing her in the head repeatedly

"ow…" she mumbled trying to get up

"uh…" Inuyasha said, not knowing what to do or what to say

Kagome looked up, and slowly her vision went clear "W-what happened?"

"Im not sure" Inuyasha said, still thinking what to do, and say

"Well what are you standing thee for?" Kagome said, holding her head, trying to stop the banging "Help me up! I need to go to school! I have a test today and Im not going to fail just because I wasn't there!"

Inuyasha looked around and put his hand out, Kagome took it and got up, looking to see if she had any injuries

Nope, none she looked back at Inuyasha "So, are you going to presch-

Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth

"Mph r mu din?" Kagome mumbled (what are you doing)

Inuyasha let go "no one can know I work at a .. whisper preschool whisper"

Kagome smirked "and why exactly do you want no one to know? Are you afraid of your REPUTATION" she said, looking quite strong

Inuyasha had just realized what he had done,

'Im so stupid! GOD' Inuyasha said looking down at his skateboard "If you tell anyone-

"Don't worry I wont! Just as long as you tell your friends to leave me alone Kagome said, crossing her arms and picking up all her books to leave

"You better not" Inuyasha said, making a fist

"Who me? Why would I tell anyone that Inuyasha, works as a register at a preschool?" Kagome said, and then she left towards school, not looking back at Inuyasha

"Yeah well, you uh… argh never mind" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome

He picked up his skateboard and looked at the ice; well he better put that in his bag…

"OH MY GOD IM LATE FOR SCHOOL" Inuyasha yelled

Just when he was about to run, he saw a figure at the corner of his eye, he looked, but no one was there

Ok, THEN he started running towards school

SCHOOL

Inuyasha came running down, breathing heavily, and just then the bell rang "ARGH!"

He ran inside and stopped to see a hall monitor in front of him… Yin, the school geek

Yin held his hand in front of Inuyasha, he was short, about 5"2, wore a grey button up shirt with black pants, and dressy shoes, he had brown gelled hair, and freckles

"Ah… why, it isn't Inuyasha! Caught you 25 times for running down the hallways-

"25 TIMES?" Inuyasha yelled

"Eh, eh, eh! Don't make me write you down for yelling at the hall monitor!"

Inuyasha winced "you can't, there isn't a rule against it, idiot"

"Don't question the monitor!" he said, pointing at his metal badge, he got out his mini school rule book "Page 78 section B-5 it clearly states-

Inuyasha grabbed the book from the surprised Yin and tore it to pieces, to make it confetti, and let it drop over Yin's head

Yin gasped "No! not the scared mini rule book I won at the monitor day meeting!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and picked Yin up by the collar "Look nerd, let me go this time or el-

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down the hallway to see the principle, Mr.Yushinama, standing there, he looked very angry…

He slowly let down Yin, patting him on the head, the principle came forward

Inuyasha smiled "Ah! Mr. Yushinama, I was just telling Yin here how good he was at his job!"

Mr.Yushinama smirked "Late for class, running in the hallways AND lying, wow"

Inuyasha's smile dropped faster than a log

Yin smiled "Yes Mr.Y , he was" he got out his yellow detention note pad and wrote it down, and gave it to Inuyasha "I think you know where the detention room is"

Inuyasha grabbed the paper form Yin, and headed down the hallway

"Room 106" Inuyasha mumbled, opening the door

Miroku and Kagome smiled

Miroku sighed "let me guess, Yin?"

Inuyasha slapped himself on the forehead and got a seat at the back of the room


	8. Break out

Ahhh ok next chapter

NOTE: Shippou is no longer in the band; it didn't work with the story at all.

Inuyasha was scribbling on a piece of paper, trying to make a hole, Miroku was going through some magazines he had found lying around about make up, and kagome sat there sighing every five seconds.

sigh

Inuyasha broke his pencil "Would you just stop already!"

Kagome didn't respond, she just leaned back in her chair and watched the clock.

Suddenly inuyasha heard the principles voice "PRINCIPLE!" he yelled, and everyone got out homework, and looked busy.

The door opened, and there was Nobunaga and the principle

Nobunaga looked back at the principle at the door "But where in the book of school rules and regulations, does it say "no running in the halls"

He sighed "Page one" and left, then closed the door, and locked it

Miroku looked up from his text book "Well, why it isn't Nobunaga, running again, are we?"

Inuyasha made a sarcastic face "good one Miroku…"

Kagome just kept writing down stuff, Nobunaga looked at her, then looked back at inuyasha

"So, let's get outta here then "

Kagome looked up "What do you mean? Were in detention! And he locked the door!"

Inuyasha smirked "Don't worry were professionals"

Inuyasha, Nobunaga and Miroku started going through binders, and then there backpacks, and they all got out a perfectly white, small sheet of paper, and started writing, carefully.

Kagome looked confused at all of them "what exactly are you doing?"

Inuyasha showed her the paper, with clear handwriting on it and she read: "Mr.Yushinama,

Please excuse Inuyasha if at any times he must leave today, his doctor said he had exiotamia, and can faint, if feeling woozy, and must head straight home, with a few friends, incase of sudden disorders.

Signed- "

Kagome looked back at inuyasha "no signature"

Inuyasha took back the paper, and got out a recent test, and carefully forged the signature "DONE!"

Nobunaga and Miroku stopped

Miroku looked at inuyasha "Aw, And I had a really good one this time"

Nobunaga put the paper back in his binder "Save it for next time"

And then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Nobunaga got up and started packing everything to go

Kagome sat there and felt uncomfortable, she fidgeted in her seat a bit then looked at the clock again.

Nobunaga looked at kagome "Okay get up, lets go"

Kagome looked up "Really?"

Miroku sighed "yeah, or else Mr.Yushinama would get the truth right out of you"

Kagome smiled and grabbed her backpack, then stopped "wait, how do we get out, the door is locked! Wait, where's inuyasha?"

She looked around and saw inuyasha at the window "let's go"

"The window? You've got to be kidding"

Miroku put the note on the table, and headed towards the window "No really"

"Well, okay"

Nobunaga threw the backpacks down "Inuyasha, you first"

Inuyasha smiled "don't mind if I do"

And then suddenly jumped out of the window and landed on a tree branch close to the window

"Ok Miroku" he said, putting his arm out

Got on the windows edge, and reached for Inuyasha's hand, and jumped out the branch

Kagome's eyes widened "are you sure the branch will hold us?"

Nobunaga got on the windows edge "Oh yeah, its held six people before" and he jumped on the branch and yelled for kagome to come

Kagome stood up straight "okay"

She got on the edge, and took Nobunaga's hand, and went on the branch

The branch shook a bit, and Kagome looked down "AHHH" she screamed

Inuyasha looked at her "Your gonna blow our cover!"

Kagome closed her eyes, and opened them again, and started slowly coming down the tree's branches

Miroku, Inuyasha and Nobunaga, jumped off at the last branch, which was about 6 feet over the ground

Kagome held on to the tree, and closed her eyes

Inuyasha sighed "stupid girl… JUMP!"

"I cant im afraid of heights!" Kagome yelled back

"Oh so you tell us this now?" Nobunaga complained

Inuyasha went to the bottom of the tree "Jump down, I'll catch you

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha, could she trust him?

Kagome let go of the tree and closed her eyes, and as s uprising at it was, she jumped

BAM

Miroku yelled "are you okay kagome?"

Kagomes eyes slowly opened, she was on the ground! "Yeah I landed on something soft" she looked down to see Inuyasha, flat on the ground

"Get off!"

Kagome was shocked, and quickly got up "Oh my god im so sorry! Thank you…"

Inuyasha got up, brushing the snow off his face "Yeah whatever, you know you can go now"

Kagome looked around "Uh yeah" she picked up her backpack and headed towards home

DUN DUN DUN , uh yeah that's the chapter, reviews!


End file.
